


The World Before Us

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world was polluted with an unknown gas, corrupting those who got in it's way of spreading to the ends of the earth and back again. For some reason, Eren Yeager was immune to it, but his sister and mother weren't. </p><p>He led himself to believe he was the only survivor after living alone for five years with his good friend Armin the Golden Retriever, without a single message on the 'Outbreak Survivor' website he'd created in hopes someone would message him, just so he'd know he wasn't alone. </p><p>He gets a message one day from an unknown person, seeking refuge, and Eren gives his address saying he'd help them out.</p><p>Major Character Death, Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Death, Blood and Gore, and Sexual Activities. A Mix Between The Movies 'I Am Legend' and 'The Purge' -Modern AU. Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashbacks~

**Ereri~ //The World Before Us//**

 

Chapter 1: Flashbacks~

_Eren kicked the ball across the big front yard to his mother and sister, his mother instantly missing it. Eren laughed but stopped when his sister, Mikasa, kicked the ball hard at him. He dodged and scowled in her direction._

_“I’ll get you back for that, show off!”, The ten year old shouted._

_“I’d like to see you try”, Mikasa replied loudly, waiting for the ball to be kicked back at her with equal strength. It was, Eren kicked it just as hard at her, with a smug look on his face._

_“Now, now”, Carla, his mother, smiled cheerfully in the kids’ direction, “There will be no fighting for this game, it’ll be a fair one, so I’d suggest you’d both calm dow-“_

_A loud scream was heard, and suddenly a man covered in blood came out of a house near the three. He saw them and ran towards them. Carla barely had time to think before the ugly-ass guy jumped on her and started biting at her flesh. The two ten year olds screamed for help and for the man to get off of her, but he didn’t listen. Eren stepped forward in fighting position, but the man turned to him with a hungry expression on his face.That made Eren step back in fright, and Mikasa grabbed his arm and they both ran into the house._

_Mikasa quickly pressed the button on the wall next to the door to put the whole house on lockdown for their own safety. They both seemed to be in shock, they couldn’t register what had just happened. After a short silence, they started talking about the awful smell that spread through the air a few hours before the incident, and how it was exactly like some horror movies they’d watched. A stinky gas filling the air and some rotting guy comes up and bites Carla to death. They talked._

_A few hours after that, Mikasa broke down and started bleeding out of her eyes, mouth, nose and ears, Eren tried to help but had no clue what was wrong. She eventually died, and Eren stayed by her side, crying, and holding her lifeless body to his chest, sobbing away. Before finally wiping away the tears and going into the bathroom of his own room and washing his sisters blood from his clothes._

_When he walked out, he was faced with an emotionless Mikasa, standing right before him. Covered in dry blood. She tried to kill him but he fought back, and killed her instead. He physically killed her, but at the same time, he mentally killed himself. It took everything he had to kill his sister, and now he was alone._


	2. Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see into the life that Eren Yeager has built for himself.   
> We see into the future by five years, five years from when the outbreak occurred, five years from him witnessing his mother and sister die excruciating deaths, and overcoming it with all he had left in him.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!~

**Chapter 2: Encouragement**

Five years later, Eren stumbled across the crumpled carpet in his huge living room. His house was basically a mansion, with a large living room, a large front room, a large kitchen, a large ball room, and a large bathroom upstairs and down, and in each room. Which, of course, there were 11 large bedrooms. He remembered when his parents bought the house, he was just a small 8 year old who was fond of maths and symmetrical numbers so asked for a house with 11 bedrooms. And it was one of his favourite numbers. It was weird but it was Eren, and his parents loved him no matter what. They bought the house, even though they’d wanted a house with at least 13 bedrooms at the minimum, but Eren knew they wouldn’t buy anything with fewer than 10 bedrooms. He felt like a snobby rich kid with so many bedrooms, he was rich, but not a snob anyway. He was quite a smart kid, but not much anymore. As he stumbled, he lost balance and face planted the cold, hard wooden floor. Armin came in and started pawing at Erens head of hair.

“Ouch! Armin, stop it, I just brushed my hair!”, Eren said, sitting up and scratching the large dog behind his floppy ears. Armin just barked at Erens comment and leaned into his touch. “You can stop being adorable to, dog”, He said, standing and heading for his laptop, flipping it open and turning it on. He waited, and then his screen went bright as it instantly went to Erens website that he had created when he turned 11, not long after the ‘Outbreak’. In fact, the website was called ‘Outbreak Survivor’ and he made it because the Wifi connections still worked fine, so someone should be able to get a hold of some piece of electronics able to see the website and contact him.

He created it so if anyone did find it, any survivors, then they could message him and he’d be able to help with a place to stay and food rations and anything else they may need. Whether it be a room, food, weapons, help finding someone, saving survivors- anything. He’d do it, if there were any other survivors, he’d help them. It’s why when he was younger, he either wanted to be a doctor or in the army when he was older.

Armin followed behind him, sitting next to Eren and placing his face on Erens lap, looking up at him and expecting to be scratched behind the ears once more. Eren sighed and committed to Armin’s silent pleads with one hand, the other on the laptop, typing.

“Good morning all! It’s 12:00am once again in Shiganshina. No one’s seen any of my posts on here yet, nor have they commented on the posts or messaged me. I have yet to be proven wrong about my theory that I’m the only survivor. Well, me and my dog, Armin. But please, if you are reading this, message me and I’ll give you my address and you can come to my house, I have plenty of supplies and shit loads of rooms. I can give you a secure place to stay, and you’ll survive for much longer then you have already. I can assure that!”, Eren smiled, and started to correct any mistakes and post the paragraph onto his ‘Outbreak Survivor’ page, hoping again for some results.

After he posts that, very long paragraph, Eren puts his laptop on the bed and stands, walking out of his room and into the huge hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was followed closely by the golden retriever, “Armin, want some food?”, he asks the dog, getting a loud howl in reply.

Eren opens a tin of dog food and pours half of the contents into Armin’s bowl, putting it on to the floor for the dog. “Armin, remember that this is for the whole day, we can’t use so much or we’ll run out faster than we expected we would”, he said, staring off into space before returning his gaze back to the dog. “I know you’re hungry, so am I. I try to eat less just in case we do get more survivors moving in. I know we have practically _zillions_ of human food, but there’s it’s got to be kept and saved so it can be used to keep me and any new survivors alive for the rest of our lives”.

The dog licked the remaining food up from the bowl, leaving literally nothing left, and leaned his head on Erens leg. “Armin, you do realise I’m giving you more food then I’m giving myself? Because the probability of having any more animal survivors is less than having any more human survivors. And the probability of that is minimum, but I’m still not going to give up on the fact that we’re not alone! We’ll find more survivors, we’ll train them, and we’ll fight against those horrid beasts that lurk in the dark of night, the beasts that killed our families! The human race won’t die out so easily, we’ll prove to the universe that we are strong!”

The dog howled loudly in approval, jumping up in excitement. Almost like he understood every single word Eren had spoken.

“That was such a good speech, and it’s been wasted to the air…”, Eren huffed and sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance. They suddenly opened before a grin grew on the 15 year olds face, “I know, I’ll post it on my website as an extra update! If anyone sees it, they might be encouraged by it!”, Eren ran up the stairs to his room, followed by his stalker dog, and sat at his laptop once more. Luckily he didn’t trip over this time.

He posted every single thing he said about fighting the creatures, rising against them and showing the universe that the human race were strong. He hoped that even that would catch _somebody’s_ eye. He posted it, he waited, and waited, and waited some more. It was literally a whole hour later, a whole hour wasted on playing with Armin’s fur as he slept, that Eren heard a noise rising from his laptop, indicating he had a message on his website. He let go of Armin’s fur and frantically clicked on the message, reading its contents.

 

_‘Good afternoon, my name is Levi Ackerman._

_I’m currently with a group of survivors, together our numbers our 11 people. My fr- my companions and I are looking after the rest who are younger then ourselves. Some are injured, but not infected, thankfully. We haven’t got the equipment to medically fix them up, but I take it that you do._

_Although you said in your second-to-last post, that you would give us your address, there’s no need. You posted it in one of your older posts from about a week ago, brat._

_And your last post, was really encouraging._

_P.S; We aren’t too far from your place, just a few miles. We should be there before nightfall, be ready_

_-Levi’_

 

“H-Holy Shit- Armin”, Eren said in a shocked whisper, “Holy fucking _shit_ , Armin!”, he shouted, causing the mutt to awaken, and stare at the teen in question, before looking towards the laptop screen and back at Eren and realized, starting to jump around the room and bark just as loudly as Eren was shouting. What a smart fucking dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that the first chapter of this fic has receaved such good reviews!   
> I'm sorry I've put this fic and all my others on hold recently, had personal stuff (and school stuff) to deal with so, I've been quite busy.
> 
> But, hopefully I'll be writing more for you Beautiful Peoples! I'll try my best, believe it!~


	3. New Wounds Need To Be Stitched And Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries his best to clean up his home for the soon-to-be arriving survivors, instead he finds himself stuck in dreamworld.  
> During this chapter, he learns to never call someone 'Shorty-Pants' unless he want's to be punched hard in the stomach. 
> 
> We also meet some of the characters who join Eren and Armin while they continue to fight for survival amongst great forces of rotting flesh sent straight from hell.

** Chapter 3: New Wounds Need To Be Stitched And Fixed **

 

After a while of jumping about with Armin, Eren sat down on his bed; feeling out of breath and light headed, still so excited about not being alone. He couldn’t believe what was actually happening, they weren’t alone! They were all in this together! 

He couldn’t wait to meet everyone, and help the injured as much as he could. And he could help them a lot, his father was a doctor and a past scientist. Guaranteed, he was busy most of the time but when Eren was able to spend time with his father, he learned from him. His father taught him how to deal with wounds and put bandages on a wound and so on. He didn’t just learn how to treat a simple cut, he also learned how to sterilize the wound, how to treat a deep wound correctly and how to properly cover up a bad wound. He learned basically everything from his father, along with some science, but that’s not what his father specialized in.

‘Eleven people all together, eh’? Some will have to share, maybe two to a room, even though there will be some rooms to spare. But you never know, we could always get more survivors, and they’ll need rooms too. This was already more than I had expected..’, Eren thought as he caught his breath in slow pants. “Maybe I should have just let mother and father get as many rooms as they’d planned, more then I’d have picked…”

“I can’t believe we aren’t alone, this is the best news since this whole _fucking_ outbreak happened!”,  He said excitedly, standing up and walking out of his room. “I need to clean this shithole up, feel like helping me, Armin?”

The dog howled lightly and hid under Erens bed sheets, pretending he wasn’t there. Eren turned and looked at him through the doorway, “You lazy shit”, and walked off in the direction of the stairs.

Eren stumbled down the stairs, holding onto the wall for balance before he got to the bottom, only just being able to _not_ fall over anything. He stepped foot into the kitchen, pretending nothing embarrassing had just happened, and looked around the boringly plain room for something to clean first. His eyes came across the huge rubbish bin which was placed in the corner of the room. It was large in size and full to the brim. It took them a while to fill it up since they didn’t eat much as to save food.

He grabbed the plastic bag and pulled it up out of the actual plastic can it lay in, tying it up at the top and throwing it over his shoulder. Eren walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the door, waving his hand over a pad on the wall next to it. He started typing numbers, a noise was heard and Eren opened up the now unlocked big metal front door and walked out, closing it behind him so Armin would be safe.

After turning from the door to the yard, he started looking for somewhere to stash the unwanted rubbish. He saw a large green bin a few houses down the road, it was empty but it was a few doors down. As well as holding the rubbish bag over his left shoulder with his left hand, he grabbed his pocket knife with his right hand from his back pocket. He’d made that knife, well… Not _made,_ more like crafted. One time when out with Armin, searching for food, he came across a block of wood with a sharp blade deeply wedged inside of it, tightly. He’d taken it home and tried many times to get it out, causing a lot of cuts in his hands.

In the end, he ended up sawing off some of the wood to make a handle, using a sharp object to penetrate the wood and design patterns and words which he soon carved into the wood. At the end of the handle, were the initials ‘~E.Y~’ carved into it. He later painted the handle a dark purple, using black to paint the carved sections. When it was done, it looked quite good, and Eren was very proud of it. He sharpened the knife after every time he used it, which wasn’t much. He carried it everywhere he’d go, for protection.

He walked in a tense way, quietly listening out for anything alarming, and stayed clear of the shady parts or the dark alley he had to pass to get to the bin. He got there, throwing the rubbish into the green bin and closed it. He turned around and started to walk back, still in a tense position, watching out for himself. He heard a shuffle as he walked past the alley again, and quickly but slowly walked past it all the way back to his house and opened up the door again, rushing inside and closing it. Using the pad on the wall to lock it all back up again.

He put the knife back in his back pocket and leaned against the door, deciphering what to do next. He called for Armin, only for the dog to come running down the stairs and jump at the young boy, layering him is licks, soppy and wet licks. To Armin of course, they were kisses, thankful Eren was safe. Eren appreciated the kisses but not the slobber that came with it.

“What to do next… Got any ideas?”, Eren looked towards the golden retriever, of whom led on the floor and rolled over onto his back like the lazy mother fucker he was. He howled at Eren and caused him to laugh slightly, “Yeah, great idea. Let’s call it a day and watch some films. That was fucking tiring!”, he said dramatically and made his way to the huge room with the comfy couch’s, letting his whole body fall onto the couch, face first like he was exhausted. Armin jumped up on his back, earning a pained groan escape Erens lips as he heard his back click a couple of times. Armin’s paw slammed down onto the remote beside him, turning the TV on.

“Fucking smart ass mutt~”, he muttered and he faced the TV, seeing as some old Xmas film was on. He must have left that DVD in there yesterday, they never even got to watch it ‘cause they both fell asleep like the lazy shits they were. Turns out, history started to repeat itself.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren’s eyes widened, being awoken roughly by the clawing at the back of his head. “Stoppp Arminnn”, he called, only now noticing the loud banging on the door. He rushed up, causing Armin to fall off of him and onto the couch. He quickly walked to the door, typing in the code and unlocking the door, opening it up wide. “S-sorry!”, he quickly apologised, looking at his new visitors. He felt a rush at seeing humans for the first time in 5 years.

“No time for apologising, everyone, get inside. It’ll be dark soon”, said a short male, shorter than the 15 year old. Everyone did as told by the black haired shorty. Eren locked up and turned around to face everyone.

“H-hi! I’m Eren, it’s so nice to mee-“

“You’re place is a shithole”, interrupted the shorty.

“I-I’m sorry?”, Eren asked, “I just cleaned”

“What did you do?”, replied shorty pants in question, scowling at Eren.

“I took out the rubbish”, he smiled innocently and watched as the irritated short male face palmed, saying something along the lines of ‘pathetic’, twirling around and walking into the room Eren was just in. Suddenly, he was thrown back and pinned to the floor by Armin, who licked his face intensely.

Everyone just laughed, including Eren, at the face which made its way upon the short male’s now dirty face. He stood, annoyed and looked back at the people he brought with him. They all stopped, except for one women, she just laughed more, her glasses almost falling off as she doubled over with laughter. “Hanji…”, he started, his face looked terrifying but she obviously didn’t give a single fuck.

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, which one of you is Levi, the one who contacted me?”, Eren interrupted what might have turned into a brutal manslaughter.

Shorty-pants looked at the taller boy, “That’d be me”

“Shorty-Pants-“, he instantly regretted calling him that, even if it was by accident. Levi slammed a punch into Erens stomach, quick but brief. Now Hanji wasn’t the only one doubled over, except he wasn’t laughing. He’d felt worse so he didn’t cry. He cringed for a bit then stood and looked at Levi, “I’m- Ow!”, he clutched his stomach, “I’m sorry Levi, I didn’t think, so I guess I deserved that”, he smiled lightly, knowing he deserved it. Hanji just laughed more, whereas Levi just stood and stared at the boy, not willing to forgive so soon.

Before Levi had a chance to say anything, a short girl with a brown hair and a messy pony-tail put her arm around Eren, she kind of looked like she was going to cry.

“You’re a life-saver! I’m Sasha, got any food?”, she said, marching off with Eren practically being dragged behind her.

“Uh, perhaps let me go first?”, he tugged himself free from the hungry girls tight grip and went in a different direction, back to everyone else. Sasha looked hurt, but followed him back. Eren stood in front of Levi, “You mentioned someone needed medical attention?”, he asked.

Levi nodded, “More than one”, he corrected.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone had sat themselves down on the couches in the front room and Eren put another film into the DVD player before he went to get his medical kit. He came back with a large red suitcase, set it down and opened it up, searching through the box.

“Would whoever’s injured the worst please sit just in front of me?”, Eren asked, making space in front of him on the large floor.

A tall guy with messy blonde hair and a strong build sat cross legged in front of the 15 year old, holding out his left arm. It was covered in white bandages, held together with a few paper clips. “Think you can fix this up?”, his voice was deep, gaining Erens attention from the box.

“I’ll have a look”, he said, undoing the paper clips and starting to take the bandages off, causing the broader male to wince slightly.

“Deal with it, Reiner”, came a voice from a guy who reminded Eren of a horse.

“Shut it, Jean!”, he retaliated, turning to the horse, then back to Eren when he felt pressure on his arm. Eren had just pulled the bandages from the drying bloody wound on, as he knew now to be, Reiner’s arm.

“Sorry, should have warned you”, he screwed the dirty bandages into a messy ball and flung it behind him, which it instantly landed in the bin that was next to the TV. The boy in front of him gawked in amazement, also hearing Horse-Face say something about showing off. Eren just stared at the arm, his eyes widened at the sight of it. There was a huge bloody hole, like he’d been shot. “What happened to you?” he asked.

“Some old guy thought I was a zombie and shot me in the arm”, he looked away in embarrassment.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Reiner”, He replied, reaching inside the box and grabbed something, taking it out. “I hope you’re okay with needles”.

“They’re fine, I guess”, he looked away as Eren stuck the needle just above the shot wound, pushing the fluids inside into Reiner’s arm. “What’ll this do?”

“Relieve the pain, not just the pain from the wound, but also the pain I’m about to cause”, Eren said, grabbing a scalpel and went to cut the skin of Reiner’s arm.

“Hold the fuck up! What do you think you’re doing!?”, the broader male pulled his bloody arm away from Eren fast.

Eren looked up, “I was only gonna’ get the bullet out, from the looks of it, it’s still in there. Either I get it out or it stays in there and causes infection, resulting in your arm having to be taken off”, he said that with a plain face, and started laughing when Reiner’s face went pale. “I’m kidding, it won’t need taking off, but we will need to get that bullet out”

“G-good…”, Reiner replied, sitting back in place but looked away as Eren went to use the scalpel on the wound again.

“Stop”, Levi spoke up. Eren turned to the shorter male, waiting for him to say more. “Don’t doctors tend to give the patient pills so that they _won’t_ be awake for this?”, Levi said before Eren had the chance to press the scalpel into the skin.

Eren took his hand away for a moment. “They do, but I don’t have any of that. My father only owned the basics, and when I go patrolling, I never find any more medical equipment because I’ve not made my way to a hospital. There aren’t any near here. This is why I gave him something to numb the pain”, Eren explained, looking at Levi as he leaned against the door frame. Levi nodded, and turned back to the Television; still keeping a close eye on Eren.

Jean piped in, “Patrolling?”, he asked, now interested in the conversation.

“Since the outbreak, I’ve needed to survive. Not long after the outbreak, I grabbed a bag and took my dad’s gun from his study, and a knife from the kitchen. I went to find food and supplies. I found as much as I could around this area before it started getting dark, and quickly went back home and locked up” He shrugged, getting back to Reiner.

The scalpel touched the skin of Reiner’s arm, near the wound, slicing the skin open. Reiner winced more, keeping his gaze away from his arm. He didn’t feel like puking any time soon. Once Eren was done slicing up the taller guy’s arm, he placed the scalpel down on a piece of paper as to not get the floor dirty. He then turned back to the large suitcase and reached his arm in, taking a clamp and using it to open up Reiner’s arm, and keeping it there. When Eren felt that the clamps were in a safe position and weren’t going to fall out any time soon, he grabbed something that kind of looked like tweezers, but bigger.

Most of the people stared at them as Eren used the tweezers to fiddle inside Reiner’s arm to get the bullet out, but others turned away to watch the film. It seems that they also did not feel like puking any time today. The end of the tweezers dug into the cut up hole in Reiner’s arm, digging deep. Reiner’s facial expression changed, his nose wrinkled up, trying to ignore the little bit of pain, _stinging_ , he felt in his upper arm.

Before he knew it, the stinging was gone. He felt little-to-no pain any longer, so he turned to face the younger boy again; looking down at the tweezers. The tweezers held a small, black bullet covered in dark red blood, drooping down on the paper it was held over. Eren put the tweezers holding the bullet onto the paper next to the scalpel and turned to Reiner. “Did that hurt at all?”, he asked, worried by the look on Reiner’s face.

“-No! No, not at all, just stung a little when the thing was in there, yanno’!”

“Pussy”, Jean said under his breath, chuckling.

“You wanna’ go, tough guy?”, Reiner curled his hands into fists, his brow furrowing in an angry expression.

Eren put his hand on Reiner’s, “Stop, putting your hand in a fist will only increase the blood flow to the bullet wound. Do you want blood spilling out everywhere? If it gets on my floor, you’re cleaning it up. Whether you’re injured or not, got that?”, Eren said, giving the blonde a stern look, then once he got a nod in return, he turned back to the suitcase once again, looking for something in particular.

Once he got it, he grinned, grabbed it and opened up the package it was concealed within. The damp alcohol wipe opened up in Erens big hands, as Eren started using it to clean up Reiner’s bloody-mess of an arm. The wipe kept the wound from being infected, since it was completely sanitary. His arm eventually looked clean, very clean. Except for the hole with about four slices around it. Eren grabbed the professional needle and thread used for sewing up deep gashes and so on, and started to sew up the slices and the hole itself. He made sure to keep the skin of the gashes tight together as he sewed them up, so to prevent any random bloody spillages any time soon. Just to be sure, Eren put a clean bandage around the arm, covering the wound so it wouldn’t get infected by the air. They all knew what the air could hold nowadays.

“Thanks, uh-“

“Eren Yeager, you’re welcome”, he smiled. He managed to keep his composure throughout the whole time of them all being there, the excitement of finally meeting others welled up inside of him like a bundle of sun hitting your face on the first hot day after many cold ones. He, of course, had to keep calm since he was slicing extra holes into some strangers arm that’s he’d only just met. He looked around, one of the people had Armin led on their lap, stroking the sleeping mut. Eren smiled, and turned back to Reiner. “You’re all done”. Reiner grinned, and sat on one of the couches with the others, being careful with his newly-stitched up arm, and watched the movie with everyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that this update is super fucking late.  
> I figured I'd make up for it with quite a long chapterxD
> 
> BTW I FIGURED THAT IF YOU GUYS HAVE SOME OF MY OTHER MORE PERSONAL SITES THAT I DON'T MIND YOU ALL HAVING, THEN IF I'M LATE UPDATING, Y'ALL CAN STALK AND SPAM ME.
> 
> Tumblr- therealrinmatsuokachan -(main account xD)  
> kanekiblog  
> ereriisloveereriislife
> 
> Twitter- @SaphireEyre -(THIS IS A FRIENDS OLD ACCOUNT K NOW IT'S MINE YAS) 
> 
> Fanfiction.Net- SasoDeiShipper4Life
> 
> DeviantART- TGFan4Life (my main one, my old one which got hacked is CharlieIsNotHere, most of my artsy stuff is on there so check it out if you want xD)


	4. Flashbacks~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback on how Eren met his good friend Armin the Golden Retriever.

** Chapter 4: Flashbacks~ **

****

_Eren walked as fast yet quietly as he could down the sidewalk two streets away from his home, it was only 13:00 o’clock, but Eren knew he had to be fast to find some supplies and get home as soon as possible. It was during the winter time, meaning it got darker a whole lot earlier._

_Okay, so he being a rich kid meant he had personal trainers who trained him in all sorts of things. He was taught how to use a bow and arrow, how to fight, and how to use defence also. Not to mention Kung Fu and Karate, he was taught almost anything you could think of. He didn’t really know why, but his father insisted. Even when Eren got pissed off about it, his father would bribe him into doing it still. He’d give Eren more money for his allowance so they he’d keep practicing all the skills he was currently being taught._

_Eren didn’t want to learn all those new skills back then, because he thought he’d never have to use them, since he’d always have some security to protect him. But now, there was no security, all he had was himself, and he was pretty damn glad his father forced him into learning how to fight and use weapons now, because it helped him out so damn well._

_If only he knew where his father was, so he could thank him. He knew he was probably dead, but he wasn’t sure if he was. But he tried not to let that bother him now._

_He walked as far away from the darkest parts of the street he could, staying as safe as a 11 year old possibly was able too. He had his old bow in his left hand and his arrows strapped to his back, ready. Though his left arm stayed close to his leg, if he were to hear anything, he’d be able to quickly respond with an arrow if the sound came from one of **them**. _

_He moved along the street, watching where he was stepping as to not step on a twig or in a puddle, creating sound. Noise is what they were attracted to, most of all anyway. Even an idiot knew that._

_He stopped._ What was that sound? _He thought, turning to the dark alley way across the road from him. He heard something, almost like a_ yap _, a small bark from a puppy. His eyebrows furrowed, turning to walk back down the street. It yapped again, louder, as if in sorrow. Eren stopped again, walking back to the alley way but steering clear of it before getting his flashlight that was in his back pocket._

_He turned it on and flashed it down the alley way. It was one of **them**. It looked as if it were feasting on a corpse of a dead animal, a dog perhaps. He looked around the alley, there was a small golden retriever puppy barking at the creature, trying to get it off what Eren guessed was its mother. _

_Eren was just going to leave the puppy, but the fact the puppy was now an orphan struck a chord with him, the puppy was similar to him. He had to save it. So that’s what he tried to do._

_Eren pulled an arrow from its place on his back, sitting it against the bow and pulling his arm back steadily. He kept his eye on his target, the target being the back of the beast, where it’s brain should be. And he let it go. He quickly got another arrow out as the first flew through the air and hit the beast in the side of its skull._

_The creature seemed unfazed, then suddenly it turned with hunger and hatred in its blood red eyes, starting to speed its way over to the boy. Eren quickly let the other arrow go, watching as it hit the horrible thing right between its eyes. It stopped right in front of Eren, eyes quickly dullying to a silver-grey, before it fell to the ground with a large **thump**._

_He’d just killed a beast. He’d love to brag about this, an 11 year old boy killing such a huge monster, but there was no one to brag to._

_That’s when he remembered the puppy. He walked around the things dead body and to the puppy. It was stood in front of its mother. It looked so sad, so Eren picked it up. The small dog fought against it for a moment before seeing who it was, seeing it as the person who killed the beast that harmed its mother and soon itself. The dog jumped up to Eren, still in his arms, and snuggled against him, making noises which sounded like crying. The puppy was crying._

_“It’s okay, I’m here now, I’ll look after you”, Eren said to the pup quietly, carrying it out of the alley way and walking in the direction of his home. The poor thing was dirty, and looked starving. Eren was pretty sure he had some dog food stored away with all the human food he’d kept._

_Once he’d got home, he found a big dog bowl that had never been used before and took out the dog food he’d stored away, putting some into the bowl. More like a lot, the little thing looked like he needed it. And yes, it was a male. Eren checked the genital area to find out its gender on the way home._

_Eren watched as it ate the food fast, wagging its dirty little tail about in enthusiasm._

_“What are we gonna’ call you, eh’?”, Eren asked to himself, sitting on his knees next to the bowl and the pup._

_The dog looked at him, food covering its mouth, and then went back to eating it. Eren sighed, “Hurry up, you need a bath”, he heard a whimper like sound come from the pup and laughed slightly._

_Soon after, the pup was done, so Eren put some warm water into a huge bucket, then putting the dog inside and used a cup to pour the water on it. The dog actually seemed quite happy, perhaps because he’d never had a bath before. Eren used some shampoo and conditioner to wash the puppy, careful not to get it in its eyes. Finally, he picked the pup up with a small towel and started drying him with it, the dog kept trying to get away but Eren wouldn’t let it get the floor wet because if the floor was wet, Eren was sure he himself would slip and fall on his ass._

_Once the pup was dry, Eren poured the dirty water down the drain and sat on the couch. The pup followed him and jumped up on his stomach, startling him. Eren then lay still again, stroking the pup behind its ears. It started to fall asleep on his stomach, curled up in a cute little ball._

_He looked at the snoozing puppy, before saying,“I think.. I’m going to call you.. Armin”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO FUCKING LATE I'VE HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A COLLAB FIC WITH Chaosangel1111 AND THE FIC IS CALLED 'I Came Here For A Quick Fuck But Got Married Instead' YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT  
> IM STILL SO VERY SORRY  
> PLEASE ENJOY THIS THOUGH.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL MY LITTLE FLUFFBUTSS

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I really like this idea of mine. So I decided to write it out. 
> 
> The part where it's a mix between 'I Am Legend' and 'The Purge' is, well the story-line is a lot like 'I Am Legend', and the huge safe houses that everyone lives in is basically the same kind of houses that were in 'The Purge'.  
> I wonder why I tend to always write short first chapters, what the actual fluck >.  
> Please R&R!
> 
> Thanks!;3


End file.
